Solar power is the Holy Grail of clean energy. Harnessing the power of the sun dates back to ancient times when mirrors and lenses were used to start fires. The idea that the sun provides a continuous source of clean energy is widely accepted in theory. But the limited efficiency of photovoltaic cells has limited the application of solar energy in the real world.
Accordingly, systems and methods for improving the efficiency of solar power may be desired.